cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Fenton
Daniel "Danny" Fenton is the main protagonist of the series of the same name, Danny Phantom. His parents research ghosts, and one of their inventions, a ghost portal, didn't work. Danny was dared by his friend Sam to go inside it, and when doing so accidentally turned it on, giving him ghost powers. He can fly, turn invisible and fight ghosts such as Vlad Plasmius, Box Ghost, and other ghost villains. Appearance Danny Fenton wears a white T-shirt with a red collar and cuffs with a circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red and white shoes. As Danny Phantom, he wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves. After "Memory Blank," he wears his logo, a white "D" with a black "P" inside it, on his jumpsuit's chest. Personality When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is naturally kind, easy-going, and helpful. On the other hand, he can be grumpy, frustrated, stressed, and mean, often making sarcastic remarks or his eyes glowing green from anger. Danny rarely gets extremely mad or emotional, only taking important matters personally like Vlad and Dan. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard after he puts his mind on the task at hand - except when he's lazy or distracted. Danny isn't the smartest person around, but he is clever at devising plans, having good ideas and using resources, like his powers, Fenton equipment, and friends with different talents. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. On the downside, he can sometimes become overconfident and impulsive, assuming he can defeat anyone easily or do whatever he wants without any consequences. This might lead him to use his ghost powers to take revenge on bullies, cheat on a test, or even just ignore an impending situation so that he can enjoy something. When someone like Sam tries to warn him about his actions, Danny can be ignorant and disagreeable, only to find out he was wrong later. Despite these issues, once Danny figures out what he has caused, he works hard to set things right, whether it be apologizing or saving the day. History Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with their "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny had no interest in fighting ghosts; he wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton became half-human and half-ghost. When evil ghosts started coming out of the Fenton Portal, Danny took it upon himself to fight them as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers. Before his first real ghost fight, Danny had only had his powers for a month. During this time, he was unsure whether to tell his parents about the accident, as he feared their reactions due to them being ghost hunters. He was still trying to get the hang of his powers, often losing control of them at inopportune and embarrassing moments. But after his first battle with a ghost, he realized what his powers were for. Since the ghosts were a serious threat, Danny decided to take on the role of a superhero to protect the people of Amity Park. In "Bitter Reunions," Danny met Vlad Masters, a millionaire bachelor and secretly a half-ghost just like Danny, and had all of Danny's powers but with twenty years more experience. Vlad became Danny's arch-nemesis throughout the series. At first, Danny Phantom was not a particularly well-known or well-liked ghost. His debut to the people of Amity Park occurred in "Public Enemies" when Walker staged an invasion on Amity Park and framed Danny Phantom (then known as "Inviso-Bill") for it, causing the public to shun the ghost boy. In "Control Freaks," Freakshow took control of Danny and forced him to perpetrate a series of ghostly crimes for him. These events caused the people of Amity Park to hate Danny, despite his intentions to protect them. Danny's only supporters were his two friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, and later his sister Jazz. In "Reign Storm," Danny defeated Pariah Dark and saved Amity Park from being trapped in the Ghost Zone for eternity. Because of this heroism, Amity Park now saw him as a hero, and his popularity soared. (It was at this point when Danny confirmed to the town that his name was "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill.") This also helped his standing in the Ghost Zone, as the Far Frozen began to know him as “The Great One” and “Savior of the Ghost Zone.” However, the three people he most wanted to believe in him, his parents and his love interest Valerie, still did not believe Danny Phantom was anything but a menace. In "The Ultimate Enemy," Danny witnessed an alternate future where he rejected his human half to become much more powerful, and ultimately much more evil. His future self turned out to be his ultimate enemy. Throughout his adventures, Danny made a number of allies, including his half-ghost female clone Dani Phantom, a Yeti-like ghost named Frostbite, and a beast-like ghost named Wulf. In "Phantom Planet," Danny met Vlad's Masters' Blasters, who seemed to be able to hunt ghosts much more effectively than he could, making Danny question his status as the superhero the people wanted. He was so depressed that he zapped himself in the Fenton Portal again, returning himself to fully human and removing all his ghost powers, leaving a white streak in his hair as the only shred of evidence of his former status as a half-ghost. At the same time, however, a much bigger crisis - a Disasteroid - was headed straight for Earth, timed to collide in a week's time, destroying the entire planet. With renewed determination, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone to seek help. His enemies in the Ghost Zone, however, were all too glad to see him in his unpowered human state, and took great pleasure in blasting him over and over. This inexplicably caused Danny to regain his status as a half-ghost and all of his ghost powers. Gaining the entire planet's attention, he announced a plan to turn the Earth intangible, so the asteroid could pass through harmlessly. Gaining help from his allies and enemies in the Ghost Zone, humans and ghosts worked side-by-side, and they successfully saved the world from disaster. After saving the world, Danny finally revealed his secret identity and was hailed as a hero all over Earth. Category:Main Characters Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Ghosts Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Serious Category:Children Category:Shape Shifters Category:Intelligent Category:Characters with siblings Category:Speedsters Category:Shy Category:Sophisticated Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Influential Category:Do Gooders